Election Affection
by vartangerine16
Summary: School elections are coming up, and it's got everyone in Rocket-verse affected by it. Eventual ReggieTwister, but not til near the end. My first fan-fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rocket Power is owned by a bunch of creative and cool people  
that aren't me.

A/N: This fic is going to be written more in the format of a play than a  
story, so let your imagination make the images.

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 1

--School, Reggie listening intensely--  
Teacher: So if anyone is interested in the upcoming school elections, be  
sure to stop in the main office to pick up an election packet. May the  
best candidates win.  
Reggie (to Trish): Alright! I can't wait to run for president of the  
school! I know I can make a difference!  
Trish: You go girl!  
--School, Otto and Twister, half asleep--  
Teacher (Conroy): And so, my little rastas, the election packets will be  
in the office. Whoever wants to rule the school can pick one up today.  
That is all.  
Otto (perked up, talks to himself): "Rule the school?"  
(smiles, daydreams: kids lifting Otto up on their shoulders, skateboarding  
down the hall, soda in water fountains, no books, pictures of Otto  
everywhere, named Otto Rocket Elementary)  
Otto (quietly to himself): Count me in!  
--Bell rings, kids flock outside  
Sam (to Twister as Twister grinds down a railing): Hey! Where's Otto and  
Reggie?  
Twister: Maybe they went home early?  
Sam: Well Reggie was just in class as the bell rang... wasn't Otto too?  
Twister: Oh yeah.  
Sam: Come to think of it, Reggie seemed pretty excited about the  
elections. Maybe she went to get a packet.  
Twister: Or maybe—There's Otto! We've been waiting for ya, dude.  
Otto: Sorry, I had to stop at the office to grab a packet for the  
elections. You can just call me President Otto Rocket.  
Sam: Wait! You're running for president? That's what Reggie was gonna  
run for!  
Twister: Uh oh. She's gonna be tweaked. Here she comes!  
Reggie: So can I count on your votes for the Presidential election?  
Otto: Yeah right! They'd definitely vote for me over you Reg, no offense.  
Reggie: WHAT?! You're running too?! I told you yesterday I wanted to  
run!  
Otto: Well, I—  
Twister: --Uh, I think I forgot something in class. I-I'll see you guys  
later...much.  
Sam: Yeah, I gotta go too and, uh, do my homework.  
Reggie: We didn't get anything tonight, remember?  
Sam: Well, uh, a little, um, studying can't hurt, right? Bye!  
(Reggie and Otto turn and glare at each other)

Will Reggie and Otto settle the matter? Or does this mean war?

A/N: This is my first fan-fic ever... I actually wrote the first bunch of  
chapters a couple years ago, but this is the first time I've actually  
gotten around to typing it. It's still not finished, but it will be  
eventually. Sorry, I'm not changing the format (because I think it's fun  
to picture the characters and actions in your head your own way), but any  
other type of reviews and such would be greatly appreciated. I'm not gonna  
beg you for reviews or threaten with not posting anymore because I'm gonna  
post the story either way, but a few comments never hurt anyone. Oh yeah,  
and it's eventually Reggie/Twister, but since I'm keeping them at their age  
in the cartoon, it's not too involved. Hope Chapter 1 was somewhat  
enjoyable.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 2

--Shore Shack, Otto and Reggie on stools, Ray and Tito behind counter--  
Reggie: Otto, you know how psyched I am for the elections. I even told  
you I was going to run for president last night!  
Otto: I know, I know! But I'm still running for president, whether you do  
or not.  
Reggie: Raymundo, please!  
Ray: Sorry, Rocket Girl, you two are on your own with this one.  
Reggie: Tito?  
Tito: As the Ancient Hawaiians used to say, "When two coconuts grow on the  
same tree, they must share everything Mother Nature gives."  
Reggie: Whadya say, Rocket Boy? How 'bout I run for prez with you as my  
VP. It could be a Rocket-Rocket campaign.  
Ray: Nice thinking, Reg!  
Otto: No way! I wanna run for president!  
Reggie: Argh! But I said I was running first!  
Tito: Well then why don't you both run for president, and whoever wins,  
wins.  
Reggie: I'm down with that.  
Otto: You're on!  
Reggie (walking away but speaking loud enough so Otto overhears): Now all  
I need is a good VP!  
Otto (quietly to himself): I gotta go find the Squid before she does.

Who will Otto and Reggie pick as their VPs?

A/N: Sorry if you think the chapters are kinda short, cuz I know they  
are...They seemed so much longer when I hand wrote them, hehe. Actually, I  
just realized by looking at stuff I scribbled on the side that my original  
goal was to make the fic as long as an episode...dunno if that's gonna  
happen...


	3. Chapter 3

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 3

--At Madtown; Reggie spots Trish and Sherry--  
Reggie: Hey Trish! Hey Sherry!  
Sherry: Hey Reg!  
Trish: What's up, girl?  
Reggie: You'll never believe this. Otto's running for president too!  
Trish: No way!  
Sherry: Mega harsh!  
Reggie: Yeah, tell me about it. Hey, I was wondering if either of you  
guys would want to run as my VP.  
Trish (looks at Sherry): Sorry Reg, running for office isn't really our  
thing.  
Sherry: Yeah, sorry...but we can definitely help out with the campaign! I  
love making posters!  
Trish: Right on! We can totally campaign for you!  
Reggie: Wow guys! Thanks a lot! I'll let you know as soon as I find a  
VP, so we can get started on those posters!  
Trish: Alright!  
Sherry: Totally!  
--In front of Sam's house, Otto spots Sam practicing alone on his  
skateboard--  
Otto (mockingly): Hey, Squid. Done studying?  
Sam: Only if you and Reggie are done fighting.  
Otto: Yeah, we settled. We're both gonna run for president, and whoever  
wins, wins.  
Sam: But what if neither of you win?  
Otto: We're Rockets. That doesn't happen. All I need now is a VP, and I  
know the perfect guy for the job.  
Sam: Oh yeah? Who's that?  
Otto: He's standing right in front of me.  
Sam: Who? What? Me?! Uh, um, I, I don't—  
Otto: --Come on, Sammy! It'll be fun! You'd make a great vice president!  
Sam: Well, I probably would, but I don't want to get in the middle of your  
fight with Reggie.  
Otto: She won't get mad at you, Squid, she'll be glad you're running for  
office.  
Sam: I dunno...  
Otto: I'll even help you with your skateboarding. C'mon, whatdya say?  
Sam: Well...alright. I'll do it. I'll be your VP.  
Otto: Oh yeah! We are gonna dominate!  
Both: Woogedy-woogedy-woogedy!  
Sam: Well, let's start on some posters!  
Otto: Right on!  
--Both go into the Rocket garage--  
Sam (sitting down, turning on laptop): With a few programs on my laptop,  
we could make you the most professional campaign posters in school history!  
Otto: Let's get this party started!  
--Reggie, blading up the street--  
Reggie: Hmm...I wonder if Sammy's home. I bet he'd run with me.  
Reggie (rings doorbell): Hi Mrs. Dullard. Is Sam here?  
Paula: Actually, I think I saw him going over to your house with Otto.  
Reggie: Hmm...thank you, Mrs. Dullard.

Will Reggie find out what Otto and Sam are up to? Will she ever find a VP?


	4. Chapter 4

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 4

--Rocket garage; Reggie blades over--  
Otto: No, Sammy, I think it looks better over there.  
Reggie: Hey guys. (Otto jumps) Whatcha doin'?  
Otto: Um, uh...  
Sam: Oh, nothing much, just making our campaign posters.  
Reggie: Don't you mean Otto's campaign posters?  
Sam: Actually, I'm running as Otto's VP, so they are "our" campaign  
posters.  
Reggie: You've got to be kidding me! Like I need you three (glances  
around), or two...Where's Twister?  
Sam: He said something about his mom was making him clean his room, so he  
didn't want anyone over.  
Reggie: Hmm...Well I am out of here! (skates away)  
Otto: Good! We don't want losers in our headquarters anyway!  
--Reggie skates over to Twister's house, rings doorbell, Mrs. Rodriguez  
answers--  
Mrs. Rodriguez: Why hello, Reggie. What can I help you with?  
Reggie: Is Twister home? I wanted to talk to him.  
Mrs. Rodriguez: He's home alright, but he hasn't let anyone in his room  
for hours. Even Lars hasn't managed to get in there.  
Reggie: Well, could I at least try? He might let me in.  
Mrs. Rodriguez: Go right ahead Reggie. Oh and if you see Lars, tell him I  
need him in the kitchen.  
Reggie: No problemo, Mrs. Rodriguez.  
--Reggie walks towards Twister's room, spots Lars picking up something  
under a small table--  
Reggie: Yo, Lars!  
Lars (jumps, hits his head on the table): Owww! You lame-o! I ought to  
whomp you, Twi—Reggie?! What are you doing here?! You made me hit my  
head, Rocket-dork!  
Reggie: Oh, puh-leeze! Save it for someone who actually wants to hear you  
whine. By the way, your mommy wants you in the kitchen.  
Lars: Oh yeah? And why should I believe a dweeb like you?  
Reggie (gritting her teeth and clenching her fists): Do I have to give you  
a reason to go running to your mommy?  
Lars: Uh, no! No! I-I believe you! Coming, Ma!  
--Twister in his room, laying sprawled out on his bed--  
Twister: Ugh! I don't know what to do!  
knock knock  
Twister: Mom! I told you I don't want you to come in right now!  
Reggie: It's Reggie. You wanna let me in?  
Twister: Well, I, uh (glances around)... hold on a sec.  
--Twister stuffs a bunch of papers under his sheets--

Why does Reggie need to talk to Twister? Why is Twister hiding in his room  
and hiding papers?

A/N: Thanks to VUWildcat for my first review, I appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 5

--Twister's room: Twister double checks his room, runs over to unlock his  
door--  
Twister (sheepishly): Hey, Reg.  
Reggie: Doesn't look like you were cleaning you room like you told Sammy.  
Twister: Busted.  
Reggie: So if you're not cleaning, what are you doing?  
Twister: I was just hangin' in my room, that's all.  
Reggie: You, Twister Rodriguez, would rather chill in your room than  
outside with your best buds? Somehow I doubt it.  
Twister: Well, it's, it's my room and I can hang in it when I want to.  
Reggie (starts to sit on his bed): But it's just not like you.  
CRINKLE  
Reggie: What are you hiding under here?  
Twister: Oh man! Busted again!  
Reggie: Hey, Isn't this an election packet? And what are all these notes?  
Were you gonna run for a position?  
Twister: All these notes are stuff that I noticed around school that  
student government could fix, and yeah I do wanna run, but I thought all  
you guys would make fun of me.  
Reggie: Why would we make fun of you when we're running too?  
Twister: I dunno. I guess I thought you would all laugh at me cuz I'm not  
that smart.  
Reggie: Twister, don't even say that! Sure we bust you all the time for  
saying or doing something lame, but you really are smart. You and school  
subjects just don't mix well.  
Twister: Which means I really am dumb! Why did I ever think I could run  
for the student government?  
Reggie: Let's put it this way: You just don't have a knack for school.  
But you're so good at so many other things! I've still never met a better  
action videographer, you're the best team player I know, you're unbeatable  
at street luging, and you have a lot of sand sculpting talent.  
Twister: Yeah, I guess you're right, Reg. I guess I do have a knack for a  
lotta things.  
Reggie: And another thing I noticed about you is you have a good heart.  
Twister: Huh? What do you mean?  
Reggie: I mean when you really care about something you put your whole  
heart and all your attention into it.  
Twister: I do?  
Reggie: Oh yeah! And I can tell that you really care about helping out  
the school. So what are you going to run for?  
Twister: Well, at first I thought maybe treasurer, but I'm no good at  
math. Then I thought maybe secretary, but my handwriting bites and the  
only big word I can spell is—  
Reggie: --I know the word, Twister.  
Twister: And then I thought maybe president, but I wouldn't be able to  
handle that. Besides, that means I would have to go against you or Otto—  
Reggie: --Actually, both of us are running.  
Twister: Against each other? Man! So all that leaves for me is vice-  
president, but I got no one to run with!  
Reggie: You don't say.

Will Reggie and Twister team up against Otto and Sam?

A/N: I absolutely agree that Sam is more a Reggie fan, but for the  
purposes of this story I had to side him against her. Let's just say that  
he was easily persuaded by Otto into doing something he wasn't entirely  
sure about (how unusual), and he really did want to run for office but just  
needed that extra supportive push, which happened to come from the ever-  
cunning Otto. Maybe I'll attempt to address that later on, as I only have  
written on paper up to Chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 6

--Twister's room, Twister sits on bed alongside Reggie--  
Twister: I just don't know, Reg.  
Reggie: I've got it! You can run as my VP!  
Twister: It sounds great, but I don't want Otto to be mad at me.  
Reggie: Twist, he barely knows you exist right now. He's running with the  
Squid as his VP.  
Twister: He picked the Squid over me?! Let's kick their butts, Reg!  
Reggie: So you're in?  
Twister: I am so in!  
Reggie: Awesome!  
Both: Woogedy-woogedy-woogedy-woogedy.  
Reggie: We're gonna have to get started right away. Otto and Sam are  
already making campaign posters. Let's head to Madtown. I told Trish and  
Sherry I'd let them know when I had a VP so they could start making  
posters.  
Twister: They're really gonna help us out?  
Reggie: Yep! They can't wait.  
Twister: This is gonna be great!  
Reggie: You said it, Twist! Now I just gotta go grab my board and I'll be  
ready to head to Madtown.  
Twister: Right behind ya!  
--Rocket's garage--  
Sam: So what do you think Reggie is doing right now?  
Otto: Probably making some severely lame campaign posters!  
Reggie (enters garage with Twister): Actually, they're gonna be pretty  
awesome.  
Otto: Yeah, right! (spots Twister) Hey, Twist, my man! We've got your  
vote, right?  
Twister: Wrong, Ottoman. I'm voting for Reggie.  
Otto: WHAT?! What happened to my best bro?  
Twister: I'm running as Reggie's VP, and we are so gonna kill you kooks!  
Otto: You're running with REGGIE?  
Reggie: Well you're running with the SQUID.  
Sam: That's right, he is! And this is our headquarters.  
Otto: Yeah! And we don't let the opposing party in, so get out!  
Reggie: Fine then! I was just grabbing my board anyway.  
Twister: Yeah! We wouldn't want to hang out in the losers' headquarters  
anyway. C'mon Reg!  
Otto: Good riddance to my ex-sister and ex-best bro!  
Reggie (skating away with Twister): Have it your way! (to Twister) Race  
you to Madtown, future VP of the school!  
Twister: You're on, future Prez!

Is this the end of the Rocket Gang?


	7. Chapter 7

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 7

--At Madtown--  
Reggie: Hey Trish, hey Sherry!  
Both: What's up, Reg?  
Reggie: I've got my VP finally.  
Sherry: Great! Who is it?  
Reggie (nods her head at Twist): Twister.  
Trish (looks at Sherry, then Reg): Ha, ha, Reg, nice joke.  
Reggie: No, I'm not joking, Trish. Twister's got some really great ideas.  
Take a look at this list.  
(Trish and Sherry pause to read the list)  
Sherry: Wow! I didn't know any of this! Twister, did you really come up  
with this?  
Twister: Yeah, I did.  
Trish: We can work with this. Let the Rocket/Rodriguez campaign begin!  
Reggie: Yeah!  
Twister: Alright!  
Sherry: So where are we gonna have our campaign headquarters?  
Reggie: I would volunteer our garage except Otto and Sammy already staked  
it out as theirs.  
Trish: Sam too?  
Twister: Yeah, the Squidmeister is Otto's VP.  
Trish: Then we've gotta kick these kooks!  
Twister: How 'bout we use my room as headquarters?  
Sherry: Can we actually walk through your room?  
Twister: Uh, nevermind.  
Reggie: Okay, we'll use my room then.  
Sherry: Well then let's get started!  
--In Reggie's room--  
Reggie: So let's come up with a few good slogans...  
Trish: Catchy slogans...  
Sherry: Unique slogans...  
Twister: Vote for Regina and Maurice?  
(All three girls groan)  
Reggie: How about "Vote for Reg and Twist and your opinion won't be  
missed."  
Trish: And "A vote for Reggie Rocket is like finding money in your  
pocket."  
Sherry: Or "For Vice-Prez vote Rodriguez cuz he'll do what we sez."  
Twister: Nice one! What about "A vote for Reggie and Maurice means less  
grease."  
Reggie: Umm...  
Twister: It could work if we put good food and bad, greasy food on it like  
we would change it.  
Trish: Thoughtful, Twist, but I just don't think that's quite it.  
Reggie: Now let's get some of these slogans printed up!

Whose campaign slogans will catch the attention of their fellow students?

A/N: Well, that's the end of everything that I had previously written  
years ago. Everything from here on is fresh stuff that I have to take some  
time to think of, but at least that will give me the opportunity to come up  
with some more lengthy chapters, since even I am not a fan of short  
chapters. Special thanks to jovhyztwist for getting my butt back to this  
story. And to VUWildcat, no worries, the Rocket gang is better than school  
elections, it's just fun to create a little conflict and have it resolved  
at the end =)


	8. Chapter 8

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 8

--In the empty hallways before school--  
Reggie: Well, that's the last of them. Every poster we made is hung up.  
Sherry: I think the giant banner that stretches all the way down the hallway is pretty sweet. Great idea, Twist.  
Twister: Thanks! Nobody usually says that to me.  
Trish: No comment, dude.  
Twister: Huh? Why?  
Trish: Heh, don't worry about it Twister...Hey have you started writing a slammin' speech yet?  
Twister: Um, not really...  
Reggie: We haven't gotten started on that yet since we're gonna write them together. That way we can have two shorter speeches and still cover all of our major points.  
Sherry: Oh I get it! And then everyone will be able to remember what you spoke about too.  
Reggie: Exactly.  
Trish: Wow you guys have it as tied as tight as a Shoo-bie's laces.  
Otto (sneaking up from behind): Too bad only a Shoo-bie would vote for them since anyone who's anyone is gonna be voting for me and Sammy.  
Reggie: And how are you so sure of that?  
Otto: Easy. I'm gonna tear up Madtown after school today, and there will be no way that anyone who even thinks they're cool won't vote for me.  
Sam (on blades and slightly out of breath): All the posters huff are up.  
Twister: Um, I don't see any of your posters in this hallway.  
Sam: That's because there is only one big campaign poster in the main hallway. All the rest are at Madtown.  
Reggie: Otto, what are you playing at?  
Otto: It's called strategy, Reg, something you obviously know nothing about. If you want to know any more, you'll come to Madtown after school like everyone else.  
Reggie: What makes you think I really care enough to go?  
Otto: Puh-leeze, Reg, you're my sister, I know you. There's no way you won't go. C'mon, Sammy, we're done hanging in the loser hallway.  
Sam (quietly to Reggie as Otto walks away): I'm sorry, this is all him, all his words, all his ideas. And you know him too, once he gets his mind set...  
Reggie (quietly to Sam): Yeah, I know, Sammy, I know.  
Otto: Yo! Squid!  
Sam: Coming, Otto! (to the rest) Later, much.  
Twister: Why do you think he wants everyone to go watch him at Madtown? He shows off his skills there like everyday anyways.  
Sherry: You know you have to go Madtown after school today, don't you, Reg.  
Reggie: Yep. Twist too. Otto's playing some kind of game, and I have to find out what it is.  
Trish: Well at least you're lucky that there's no bribing with gifts allowed during the elections.  
Twister: Dude, Raymundo would go broke!  
Reggie: Not only that, but you know Otto would definitely overshoot the curl. He's already gone nuts the way it is.  
Twister: I wish I could figure out what he's doing...but that will use up all my thinking for the day, and class hasn't even started yet!  
Reggie: Yeah, just drop it for now, we've got more important things to worry about this morning, like shaking people's hands and stuff.  
Trish: We'll talk to people too.  
Reggie: You really will?  
Sherry: Sure! What are campaign managers for?  
Twister: Wow, that's totally rad! Four against two!  
Reggie: Yeah, well we'll need all the help we can get. I can guarantee that whatever Otto is up to at Madtown today is not going to be good. Check out the poster.  
Trish (reading out loud): "Wanna know why you should vote for Otto and Sam? Come to Madtown after school today to find out!" Uh-oh. That doesn't sound good, Reg.  
Reggie: Don't I know it.  
Twister: gulp

What kind of scheme is Otto up to this time?

A/N: Whew! I finally busted through a very obviously long bout of writer's block and I've got ideas for the next couple of chapters, so as long as I have time to write them, I'll be updating as often as I can. For instance, the next chapter should be up fairly soon because I was considering combining this one and the next into one chapter to make it longer, but I couldn't resist a good cliffhanger, so two short chapters it is. Thanks to those that reviewed recently and reminded me that I had to get my butt moving again.


	9. Chapter 9

Rocket Power- "Election Affection"

Chapter 9

--After school on the way to Madtown--  
Reggie: I can't believe I'm letting Otto be right by going to this thing...but I just have to know what his big plan is!  
Twister: Yeah I know! I was trying to figure it out by thinking like Otto today, and I think I might have almost passed my math test instead!  
Reggie: Now that's just plain weird.  
Twister: What? I have passed a math test before.  
Reggie: Yeah, maybe back in kindergarten when the problems were 1 plus 1 equals 2.  
Twister: Hey!  
Reggie: Sorry, I couldn't resist, but you're right, Twist, I totally beefed; we should be sticking together since that may be the only way we can get past Otto the Awful.  
Twister: Eh, it's ok, Reg. Besides, I could never get mad at you.  
Reggie (after trying to disguise a smile): Well then we could both get mad at Otto together because I don't think that him up there on top of that half-pipe with a megaphone, skateboard, and a billion posters is going to make us happy with him. Come on! (grabs Twister by the hand and starts to run)  
Twister (as Reggie grabs his hand): Whoa! Um, ok, I guess I'm coming!  
Reggie (weaving through the crowd of kids up to the front): Excuse us, coming through, sorry...  
Otto (over the megaphone): Attention! Attention up here! This is Otto Rocket, the incredibly awesome dude that wants to be your President, and I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse! But first...(skates down the half-pipe, goes up the other end, does a 360 Japan air, goes back to the other side, ending with a grind along the top of the pipe.)  
Eddie (bowing and yelling over cheers and whistles): The Prince of the Netherworld bows to your greatness, succumbs to your will, and pledges to you his vote.  
Otto: Thanks a bunch, Eddie, but there's no need to bow because I'm here to serve all of you guys. Everyone listen up! If you vote for me and Sammy I'll teach you how to become as great as me on the skateboard!  
Sam (to himself): He's quick; that bribe worked for me, so he figures it'll work for everyone else. Not bad.  
Twister (after seeing the look of loathing towards Otto in Reggie's face): Wait a minute, Otto-man! The rules say no gifts, and teaching tricks is definitely giving a gift!  
Sam (a bit timidly): Actually, Twister, the rules have one extra key word in there- "purchase." They state "No candidate may purchase gifts to give in attempt to acquire votes."  
Twister (with a confused look on his face): Huh? What does that mean?  
Reggie (through gritted teeth): It means they can't buy anything to give since that would be buying votes. Instead they're giving a gift that can't be bought, which is technically not buying votes, but is the closest thing.  
Twister: Oooh...hey I actually understood all of that!  
Reggie: Well I hope you're also starting to understand that we're running against a bunch of cheaters that are stooping as low as to bribe their way into office. Otto I'd expect it from, Sammy not so much. But hey, it's the tough times like these that show what kids are really made of, and apparently Otto and Sam are made of slime. I say we get out of here, Twist, and go work on our speeches so we can win votes the honest way...and so I don't ruin our image by killing Otto in the next 10 seconds...  
Twister (quickly wrapping his arms around Reggie from behind and walking her backwards away from Otto): Right, right, let's go to my house and get going on the speeches. The election is definitely not over yet. Catch you kooks later, much. (Turns Reggie around and softly but firmly takes her hand and leads her out of Madtown through the crowd.)  
Sam (quietly to Otto): She may be right, Otto, you know. I mean—  
Otto: --No, Sammy, don't let her get to you, that's part of her plan. I'm her brother, I know her. She's just jealous that she didn't think of this first. Not that she could ever skate as awesome as I can, but she's decent.  
Sam: I'm not so sure, Otto.  
Otto: Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, seriously, dude, let it go. She gave me the same look when I only borrowed her hockey stick, she does it all the time to me. We're not breaking any rules, so we're not doing anything wrong. Our friends want a president and vice-president that can do something for them, and we're doing stuff for them. Everything's fine.  
Sam (lightening up a bit): Yeah, I guess you're right Otto.  
Otto: Of course I am. Psyche! No, but I know I'm right on this one. (over the megaphone) Okay everyone listen up...

Otto's plan may win some votes, but will he ever be able to win back the trust of his sister and best friend?

A/N: This was supposed to have been uploaded and posted last night, but the site kept spazzing out on me, so I just went to bed instead. I don't think I'll be able to get the next one typed up today since I have 2 family parties today, but I'll see what I can do. =)


End file.
